Crash!
by ZL
Summary: NOt really good at summaries but i'll try: Brian's sister Kim O' Conner just came back from her road trip to LA. She comes back with a hot car which she won in a competion and she's a hired racer.(legally) Except, Brian don't allow her to be one...pls R
1. Chapter 1

ZL's note- This is my first ever fiction on fanfiction.net. Hope you like it! Oh yeah, by the way, this contains the cast of 2 Fast 2 Furious and MAY also contain The Fast and The Furious. And I know my grammar sucks so if you see a mistake, please correct me. Flames are welcome as long as you put it in a good way.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except unfamiliar ones. Enjoy!  
  
Happy Reading-  
  
Crash!  
Chapter 1  
Written by ZL  
  
Kim parked her car at the side of the road and hopped out of the car. She looked around at the familiar surrounding. It's been awhile since she last saw this place and it still looked the same.  
  
She could hear voices at the backyard where her best friends were. She smiled, made sure her car door was locked, and when towards the voices.  
  
"Brian! Come here man! Stop flirting with the girls! We need help!" yelled Tej.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kim said walking into the garage. Everybody in it stopped what they were doing and looked at the new comer; in shock.  
  
"Kim!" Suki was the first one to greet her. "Hey Suki," Kim greeted her back as they exchanged hugs. Jimmy threw aside the cloth he was holding and hugged Kim too. "How are you girl?" he asked  
  
"Oh man! It's good to see you back. Especially since your brother is out of control now days," Tej said kissing her on the cheek. "Even Rome can't control him," Tej added.  
  
"What? Rome's here?" Kim asked reassuring. "Yeah, I'm here," Rome said walking into the place. Kim turned. Yeah, it was Rome alright. "How are you old pal?" Kim asked him. "Better now since I see a rescuer," Rome said, and gave Kim a big hug.  
  
"I am assuming you want me to rescue you from Brian," Kim said smiling. "Yeah man, he such a pain now days," Tej said with an annoyed face. "Why? What has he been doing?" Kim asked curiously. "Look there," Rome replied pointing to the corner.  
  
Kim looked at what he was pointing at. Brian was standing in front of three completely hot girls with his shirt off, making them laugh. "He's been there ever since ten in the morning," Tej said obviously pissed.  
  
"What? You got to be kidding me," Kim said amused. As far as she knew, Brian never flirt, okay maybe once in awhile yes, but not with three people at once.  
  
"Nope, we're not. Now can you go and get him back here? Do what you usually do," Rome said with an evil grin. Kim smirked and walked towards her brother.  
  
Kim walked as silently as she could and then put her hand on Brian's arm. "Hon," she said in a sweet tone. "How dare you cheat me behind my back?" The act won't win the Oscars but it was good enough for the three girls; for their smile vanished and one of them said: "Uh-I think we better go. Nice meeting you Brian." "Yeah, nice meeting you too," Kim said evilly. The girls flinched and they ran to one of the girl's car.  
  
As soon as they were gone, Brian pushed his sister away. "I can't believe you sis! Fancy spoiling my wonderful moment," Brian said angrily. "Awww! What a way to greet your sister," Kim said sniggering.  
  
Brian suddenly hugged her. "Happy?" he asked, obviously he was still angry. "Yeah, very," Kim said. She liked to see her brother when he's angry; but she wasn't the only one though. Everybody likes to see Brian O' Conner gets angry.  
  
"Great job Kim!" Suki said as they hi five. "Thanks!" Kim said pulling out a chair. "I can't believe this. After what I did for all of you guys, you guys still betrayed me by supporting my sister," Brian said pretending to be angry.  
  
"God man Brian! What's got into you? You've been standing there the whole time while we're working our brains off here," Tej said angrily.  
  
"How's your trip sis?" Brian asked wanting to change the subject. "Marvelous!" Kim replied. "Liz was my tour guide. We rented an apartment in LA and did amazingly cool stuff. And I bought you guys some things too." "Really, like what?" Suki asked excitedly. Kim always brought home nice stuff for her whenever she goes for a road trip.  
  
Kim winked. "I'll show you later. But first, I want to show you my car which I bought in LA." "What? What's wrong with the last one," Brian asked hoping his sister didn't spend too much money. "Don't worry bro. I won this at a tournament," Kim said. "What tournament?" Brian asked immediately.  
  
"I'll tell you about later. Common, I want to show you the car first," Kim said hastily not wanting Brian to know that she raced with couple of strangers for the car. She got off her seat before Brian could say anymore.  
  
All five of them followed Kim to her beloved car. "Guys, this is my racer; my car." They all gasped it.  
  
ZL's note-I forget to inform you that Brian's character will change a little in this story. Hope you don't mind. Please review! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

ZL's note- I would like to thank Tempest Racer for reviewing. And here's another chapter.  
  
Happy Reading.  
Chapter 2  
Written by ZL  
  
"Whoa! This is your car?" Tej asked impressed.  
  
"Yup," Kim said proudly.  
  
"No way girl, you got to be kidding me! This got to cost a million bucks!" Suki exclaimed edging towards the car and examining it.  
  
The car was indeed a million bucks but as Kim said, she won it in a competition.  
  
It was a red hot Ferrari, A Challenge Stradale.  
  
Kim looked at her big brother to see whether he was impressed or jealous. He had no expression though, just a blank face; as though he was thinking about something.  
  
"What is it bro?" Kim asked disappointed that her big brother didn't make any comments about the car.  
  
"Where did you win it?" Brian said suddenly.  
  
"LA," Kim replied bluntly.  
  
"Wow! Kim the engine got to cost about a thousand bucks," Jim said as he observed the engine in front of the car. Kim smiled.  
  
"You say you went through a race to win this?" Brian asked eyeing the car at the corner of his eye.  
  
"Yeah," Kim said.  
  
'Oh great' Kim thought. She knew Brian was going to edge the answer out of her and then she has to tell him everything; which he definitely wasn't going to like.  
  
"What race? Who sponsored it? When did you managed to race," Brain asked all at once.  
  
Kim sighed. Well here it goes.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll tell you okay? But it is a long story so let's go to the garage and have a drink," Kim said.  
  
"Story? What story?" Rome said looking at the siblings in confusion.  
  
Kim walked to the garage. Brain followed her and the rest had no choice but to do the same.  
  
Kim took a bottle of beer from the cooler and cocked it open. She drank a sip and pulled out a chair.  
  
"Okay, to tell you the truth, I've been working for a racing company ever since I drove into LA," Kim said as soon as she sat down.  
  
"What!" Suki exclaimed. "You never mentioned it in any of your letters!"  
  
"I know. I didn't want to tell you guys for I know my cop brother here will drive all the way to LA and stop me. So I decided not to tell you guys.  
  
The company I worked for, if you must know, is called Crash. Someone from the company saw me driving the other day and decided to hire me. We race on the road every night to win cash as well as other prizes. We usually raced with other companies and usually each company has about two to three racers. And when they win, the bosses' collects the money which of it goes to them and the other half goes to the racer who won.  
  
Apparently, they make us train very hard too. So naturally, I managed to win after the hard work I've been going through the fabulous car in the final tournament.  
  
That's why; my 'road trip' was about a year. And everything I did bro, was legalized," Kim added at the end.  
  
Brian stood there stunned. He noticed that every eye in the garage was on him. Brian heaved a loud sigh.  
  
"So, how come you're here now?" Brian asked.  
  
"Well after every big tournament, every body gets a week off. And they have to go back again after a week unless they either retired on resigned," Kim said.  
  
"And I'm assuming you're not going back there," Brian said looking at her straight in her eye.  
  
"Well uh-. Bro every thing we do is legal, so mainly uh-," but Kim was cut off.  
  
"No," Brian said firmly. "When I said assume that means I don't want you going back there. So that's that. Now pass me the beer from the cooler."  
  
Kim did what she was told. She wasn't angry with Brian. She knew he wouldn't let her be a racer; and Brian knew Kim wouldn't listen to him. So he added: "If you decide to go back there, I'll make sure you won't ever step in this garage ever again."  
  
"What!" Kim exclaimed standing up outraged. "But you don't even own this place! Tej, help me!"  
  
Tej turned his head away. Even though he didn't like Brian acting as though he owned the garage by himself, he didn't want to get involved in the siblings quarrels.  
  
"TEJ!" Kim shouted again.  
  
"I'm sorry kid," Tej said finally. "Your bro's right. It's very dangerous to race even though it's legal; especially since we aren't there. You may just be lucky that time but you can't stay lucky forever. I mean, people may sabotage your car and you could be in serious danger. But I'll let you race with us once in a while to get some cash, it's safer."  
  
"Yeah, but you guys do it illegally. We can get busted for that," Kim said annoyed that Tej didn't help her.  
  
"We got a cop on our side," Tej said looking at a very pleased Brian.  
  
"Suki?" Kim looked at Suki.  
  
"Sorry girl," Suki said shaking her head.  
  
"Rome, Jimmy?" Kim asked hopefully. But Rome was already gone and Jimmy looked away.  
  
Kim slammed the bottle of beer she was holding; then with a scowl on her face, marched into the house.  
  
ZL's note-Well there, that's chapter 2. Hope you like it. Please review. Next chapter is where they race. And the excitement starts that. This is just the beginning. 


	3. Chapter 3

To: Tempest Racer Thanks so much for reviewing the last chapter too! Here's a chapter dedicated to you! Hope you like it. From ZL.  
  
Chapter 3  
Written by ZL  
  
"Cheer up girl," Suki said when she saw Kim sulking.  
  
Kim however, ignored her and continued to watch television.  
  
"Common Kim, you know we only sided with Brian were because we wanted to ensure your safety," Suki said trying as best as she could to cheer Kim up.  
  
Kim still remained still. It has been only two hours since she told Brian and the rest about her plans on becoming a racer.  
  
Suki looked at her. She knew the only way she was going to cheer her up was to let her race tonight's race.  
  
"Alright, we're having a race tonight and I'm one of the competitors and so is Brian. I don't mind giving up my place for you," Suki said.  
  
At first, Kim still said nothing. Then, she asked, "Where's my Ace?"  
  
"Right where you left it," replied Suki.  
  
Ace was Kim's Volvo C70 which she gotten from Brian. At first, it was theirs, but then Brian gave it to her when she was twenty-one.  
  
"Good. Tell Tej I'm taking your place tonight with my Ace," Kim said with a smile.  
  
* * *  
"Hey Suki, I thought you were going to race tonight?" Brian asked surprised that Suki didn't come with her car.  
  
"Sorry Bri. Someone's taking my place tonight," Suki said smiling at Brian.  
  
"Who?" Brian asked looking at her confused.  
  
"Me," a voice replied stepping out of the VolvoC70 which just arrived.  
  
"And please close your mouth Brian, it's embarrassing," Kim said as she shut the car door.  
  
"Whoa! Who said you could drive?" Brian asked even though he knew the answer.  
  
"Tej and Suki," Kim said simply looking at them.  
  
Brian looked at his friends. They both smiled.  
  
"Well, it's about time somebody beat you so that's why I hired a professional racer," Tej said shrugging.  
  
Brian could swear that he made up the excuse earlier during the day.  
  
"Alright, fine, I'll allow her to drive. But if you think she'll beat me man, you got to be joking," Brian said.  
  
"Oh? I won't be so sure about that man," Suki said winking at Brian. "Your sis is good!"  
  
"We'll just see shall we?" Brian said cockily as he got into his car.  
  
Kim stared at him annoyed. "He's still has that boasting habit eh?"  
  
Both Tej and Suki nodded.  
  
All four of the racers who were racing put their money on Tej hands.  
  
Besides Kim's Volvo and Brian's Toyota, the other two racer's whose names were Tim and Con, both drove a Nissan.  
  
"Common! Let's race!" Tej said and the whole crowd around there roared.  
  
"Get ready bro. I'm better then the last time," Kim said to her brother whose car was beside her.  
  
"I won't be so sure about that sis. I'm still as good as last time; in fact better," Brian said boasting as he gripped tightly on the wheel.  
  
"Racers, start your engines!" Tej announced.  
  
Flames spout out on all four cars.  
  
"READY, GET SET, GO!" And all four cars were off with everybody screaming.  
  
Brian was in the lead at first but Tim caught up with him. Kim was in third place while Con was last.  
  
'Well, looks like my sis isn't as good as she thought she was," Brian thought as he changed gear.  
  
Tim suddenly caught up with him and now they were rear to rear.  
  
"Get out of my way O' Conner! This game is mine," Tim yelled as they steered to the left.  
  
Kim was in third place. Not that far from the guys though. She changed gear when she steered and saw the Nissan and the Toyota ahead of her.  
  
'Good, they're going to concentrate on each other and won't concentrate on me. Here's my chance,' Kim said and she stepped on her paddle even harder.  
  
She managed to catch up with them and all three cars were all together.  
  
"Bye guys," Kim said as she pushed her Nos button and it sped her up.  
  
"No way are you going to win this game sis," Brian shouted surprised at the same time that Kim managed to catch up with them so fast.  
  
And he too pushed his Nos button but not as fast as Tim. Tim was in second place but not for long as Brian caught up with him again.  
  
It was a tight match; but Kim managed to be first; for awhile.  
  
As soon as they turned, Brian managed to catch up with Kim. Tom turned badly and therefore, he went out of control.  
  
Now it was the O' Conners left.  
  
"Not bad sis. But now's the end; we're at the last leg," Brian said as soon as he was beside Kim.  
  
Kim didn't reply. In fact, she stepped her paddle even harder and pressed her Nos button as well. And she drove like a wind.  
  
She knew she was taking a risk if she did that but she still did it.  
  
She could see the finishing line when smoke started to come out from her engine.  
  
'No, don't die on me now Ace! Please! We're almost there," Kim preyed.  
  
And it didn't die on her. It crossed the finishing line just when the whole thing went poof!  
  
"Hurry; somebody, quickly get a pail of water," Tej yelled to the crowd.  
  
ZL's note-Hope you like the way I described the race. I know it isn't really detailed but I really tried my best. Please review! Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

ZL's note- Special thanks to Tempest Racer! Thanks a lot for being my cheering squad! Really appreciate that! Oh, I didn't notice that I didn't describe Brian's car but I will in this chapter. OH and by the way, it was Kim who won. Sorry I didn't state that clearly. I also would like to thank AngelRose82 for reviewing too! Here's chapter 4!  
  
Happy reading-  
  
Chapter 4  
Written by ZL  
  
"Damn," Brian cursed when he got out of his Skyline when he reached the finishing line. He can't believe that he lost to his little sister.  
  
He saw a big commotion around her.  
  
"Man, that was some good driving," Tej praised Kim.  
  
"Thanks. But looks like I got to fix the engine," Kim said.  
  
"No prob. anyone of us can do that for you," Jimmy said matter- of-factly.  
  
"Well, well, well, isn't it the big brother of the winner," Rome said looking at a very angry Brian.  
  
Kim laughed. "Common bro, it's just a race. Don't be a sore loser; the money is still between us."  
  
"True," Suki said nodding her head.  
  
Brian sighed. Well he can't expect to win all the time right? And a good brother would congratulate his sister.  
  
"Yeah, I guess the money is still shared between us. I got to say Kim; you're really a good driver. No wonder they hired you as their racer. Congratulations," Brian said.  
  
"There we go. Now that wasn't so hard is it Brian?" Tej teased Brian.  
  
"Ha, ha," Brian said sarcastically.  
  
"Here you go girl. Your winnings," said Tej as he handed Kim the money.  
  
"Thank you," Kim said smiling.  
  
She really needed the money for one thing. She needed it for the engine.  
  
"Are you Brian O' Conner?" somebody suddenly asked in the midst of the crowd.  
  
Brian turned to see who called him and only to see a very pretty lady in front of him. Brian gaped. He wasn't the only one though.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Brian O' Conner," Brian managed to pipe.  
  
Kim wanted to laugh at the guys. Their mouths were all open and they all looked so comical. She looked at Suki and could tell she too was trying not to laugh too.  
  
"Hi, I'm Maryanne Summers. I heard you're a good racer," Maryanne said.  
  
Brian didn't say anything; he just stared at Maryanne.  
  
Kim smiled and helped her brother reply.  
  
"Yeah, he's a really good racer. A good mechanic too," Kim added.  
  
"And you are?" Maryanne asked with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Kim O' Conner, Brian's sister; please to meet you," Kim said taking out her hand.  
  
Maryanne shook it. "Yeah, I heard about you. You're the racer from Crash right?"  
  
"Yes, I am; you know about me?" Kim asked surprised.  
  
Maryanne laughed. "You made yourself famous after you won the car race in LA."  
  
"You're from LA?" Kim asked.  
  
"Yes. I work in the company called Maximum Racers," Maryanne said.  
  
"Oh! But I never heard about you before," Kim said.  
  
Maryanne laughed. "I don't race," she said and then winked at Brian.  
  
After she winked, Brian snapped out of him dazed mode.  
  
"Yeah, excuse me; I was just thinking about something. How may I help you?" Brian asked.  
  
"Yeah right," Kim muttered under her breath.  
  
"You're a cop too right Mr. Conner?" Maryanne asked.  
  
"Yes I am. And please call me Brian," Brian said.  
  
"Okay Brian; I need you to go undercover for me," Maryanne said. "I'll pay you millions if I have to make you do it."  
  
"Undercover? Whatever for?" Brian asked surprised.  
  
"I need you to go undercover as one of the racers for Maximum Racers and become my husband's best man for racing. Then, I want you to get to know my husband better and then find out whether he's dating another mistress," Maryanne said.  
  
"Whoa! Wait that lady; you're asking my brother here to work for your company where everyone knows that his sister is working for another company?" Kim said.  
  
"Well that's even better. Then people will think that Brian is trying to prove that he's better then his sister," Maryanne pointed out.  
  
Everybody's eyes were on Brian after that; waiting for him to make a decision.  
  
"I'll pay you millions," Maryanne said again.  
  
"It's not the money I want. I just want to help you to think that such a beautiful lady like you get cheated by your husband. Alright, I'll help you," Brian said finally.  
  
"Thank you. Give me your address and your telephone number and I'll contact you tomorrow and then we'll discuss more about this," Maryanne said; and Brian gave her both his contact number and the garage address.  
  
ZL's note-I know! I changed a bit of the plot. But remember, Kim's still in the story. 


	5. Chapter 5

ZL's note- Hey people I'm back!!!! Anyway I would like to thank Ryan M and sorry for all the mistakes. Oh, and I assumed that Brian got his badge back after the second movie, after all he was cleared but anyway I'm doing a flash back soon, I hope. To also: cruel-Capricorn Thanks for reviewing as well. I'm not really sure whether if I should add in T.F.T.F inside but maybe I will. Let's see shall we...  
  
Chapter 5  
By ZL  
  
There was a little scowl on Kim's face as Maryanne walked away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Suki asked noticing Kim.  
  
"Nothing. Just that I don't trust that Summers," Kim said.  
  
"You don't trust anybody," Jim said.  
  
"Who says?" Kim argued.  
  
"Everybody," Rome said walking towards Brian and knocked him on the head.  
  
"What!" Brian exclaimed while Suki sniggered.  
  
"You have been staring at that woman for ages!" Rome shouted at him obviously annoyed.  
  
"Like you haven't!" Brian shouted.  
  
Rome punched Brian. "Stop it!"  
  
"Stop what?" Brian asked.  
  
"Never mind," Rome said shaking his head.  
  
All of them were puzzled of Rome's behavior.  
  
"Well bro, you really are taking on Maryanne's offer aren't you," Kim asked after awhile.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Brian asked.  
  
"Well, then I think you are going to let me join Crash right?" Kim asked slipping a little smile on her lip.  
  
"What-?" Brian stopped short.  
The whole group except Brian laughed.  
  
"Damn," he cursed.  
  
He realized his mistake now. If he was going to join Maximum Racers, he had to let Kim join Crash so that people will assume that he wants to join is because to compete with his sister-.  
  
ZL's note: Ha! I know, so Kim got her wish in joining Crash. First part of the story done, second question, will he let her work for Crash even after exposing Maryanne's husband? 


	6. Chapter 6

ZL's note- I made a decision, I decided to make The Fast and The Furious cast appear! Oh and the Flash Back is in this chapter. Happy Reading!  
Crash!  
Chapter 6  
By ZL  
  
Three months ago-  
  
Brian got back his badge and Rome and his crimes they done was deleted from their profile.  
  
"I guess all those risking of life paid of eh?" Rome said in the pub.  
  
"Yeah," Brian said sheepishly.  
  
"What's wrong? Shouldn't you be happy that our names are cleared?" Rome asked noticing Brian's expression.  
  
"Kind of worried," Brian said.  
  
"Worried about Kim or your last case?" Rome asked.  
  
Brian's eyes shot up, "You know?"  
  
Rome shrugged. "Of course I know."  
  
"Who told you, Tej?" Brian asked.  
  
Rome nodded. "I guess not about your sister eh?"  
  
"She can take care of herself," Brian said matter-of-factly.  
  
Rome remained silent. The loud pounding music made the place they were in noisy-  
  
NOW-  
  
"And this is Brian O' Conner," Maryanne said.  
  
"Kim O' Conner's brother?" Cole Jill boss and owner of Maximum Racers asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yes sir," Brian said almost not managing to say the sir out.  
  
He realized this morning that not only Maryanne was he here now.  
  
Somehow, the chief had suspected that he was doing some drug dealing and he makes counterfeit money.  
  
Now, he had to concentrate on this 'case' harder then he thought; of course, Maryanne didn't know this for she was to fire him. He got to be as low profile as possible. But it seemed impossible, almost everyone knew Kim O' Conner in LA which to a plane there.  
  
The pair of siblings went separate ways as soon as they touched down in LA, just in case they drew attention. Both of their air-tickets were paid and so were their hotel stays.  
  
"Come to compete with your sister eh?" Cole asked.  
  
Brian nodded.  
  
Cole sighed. "It's not easy though. I first got to ask one of my men to test you to see whether you are good. Once you pass, then we got to train which by the way isn't easy. And we only pick four best racers among of our hundreds and enter them in the inter-state racing championship."  
  
"Oh!" Brian said acting surprised but knew it as Maryanne told him so this morning.  
  
"So ready to test drive now or do you want it to do it another day?" Cole asked.  
  
"Now," Brian said confidently.  
  
"Alright, Maryanne bring him to his senior," Cole said handing her a paper which Brian tried to see but couldn't.  
  
Brian followed Maryanne and dropped his jaw immediately as soon as he entered the racing track and saw a broad tall man standing beside a hot car.  
  
"No way," Brian said softly but loud enough for Maryanne to hear.  
  
She turned and asked: "What?"  
  
Brian stopped in his tracks. He realized that Maryanne was going to towards to HIM!  
  
"What's his name?" Brian asked pointing.  
  
"Oh! He's your senior and trainer if you get into the team. His name is Dominic Toretto."  
  
Brian's legs weakened, his bones shook and his heart thumped louder.  
  
"And he's also the best racer in the team, so his expectations are very high," Maryanne warned not noticing Brian's reaction.  
  
Brian stomach lurched and crouched. He wanted to run but was too late as Dominic Toretto saw him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Crash!  
Chapter 7  
By ZL  
  
Many visions ran through both of the men's mind as soon as Dominic saw Brian. Good ones and bad ones at the same time.  
  
Dominic approached Maryanne and asked loudly: "What is HE doing here?" pointing at Brian.  
  
"You know him?" Maryanne asked wide eyed.  
  
"Know him? Sure of course I know him. His, the one who gave me no choice and work here," Dominic nearly shouted.  
  
"Look Dom-," Brian tried to start when he found his voice but was cut off immediately.  
  
"Look here Brian or whatever your name is; do not EVER call me Dom again. You're not fit to do so," Dominic said angrily.  
  
"Alright, look here DOMINIC, in case you haven't notice I'm the one who let you go without even being cuffed," Brian said.  
  
Some people had noticed the little squabble and looked at it with interest.  
  
"Hey stop you guys!" Maryanne shouted aware of the crowd.  
  
"Whatever business you had last centaury you decide that later, for now can we do what I came here for?" Maryanne said not wanting to expose Brian's undercover.  
  
Dominic glared at Brian for awhile but Maryanne managed to call off the little fight.  
  
"Alright, but YOU are to meet me at AJ's pub tonight, or else-," Dominic said threateningly.  
  
Brian spat what was in his mouth. "Fine," he said going up to the hot car.  
  
"Whoa! Where are you going man?" Dominic asked putting up an arm in front of Brian.  
  
"To the car," Brian said.  
"Oh no man, you're not driving that, definitely not that. You're driving what other FIRST-TIME racers drive, THAT," he said pointing to an old rusty old car at the side of the starting line.  
  
Brian stared at it and noticed it for the first time. Soon, he was there ready to drive like a mad wind and also trying to put the shock he had out of his face.  
  
"Ready?" Dominic asked leaning his hand on the car.  
  
Brian shifted his gear and nodded.  
  
"Then; ready, get set-GO!" Dominic shouted and moved his hand out of the car.  
  
Brian stepped on his paddle harder that he thought he would. The car zoomed and all the passers-by got their shock of their lives. In a minute, he finished his race course and drove to the finishing line.  
  
"You have improved, that I got to say. But not as quick as your sister though, she finished in half a minute, but we could work on that. You're on the team, got to tell Cole," Dominic said without any tone of anger.  
  
Brian surprised at the tone and how his sister drove that fast came out of his car palms sweating.  
  
ZL's Note- God man! I don't know where my plan is heading. First thing first, ignore the summary! 


End file.
